The Fox Chase Cancer Center proposes to establish a program of research training and education in cancer prevention and control research. The specific aim will be to produce a cadre of skilled cancer control investigators trained to conduct rigorous cancer prevention studies and to direct prevention and control programs in comprehensive cancer centers. To achieve this aim, the Population Science Division of the Fox Chase Cancer Center proposes to offer a two year postdoctoral training program consisting of: 1) a core curriculum of lectures and workshops in cancer biology, epidemiology, biostatistics, and in prevention research methodology emphasizing behavioral strategies, intervention studies and outcome evaluation; 2) elective seminars in basic science and clinical oncology; 3) elective courses at collaborating universities including the option for a Master of Science degree in Clinical Epidemiology or a M.P.H. in Community Health Education; and 4) a cancer prevention research project utilizing the laboratory, clinical and population resources of the Fox Chase Cancer Center. The individualized research training will take place in the Population Science Division of the Fox Chase Cancer Center in six major program areas: 1) Behavioral Research; 2) Cancer Epidemiology and Biostatistics; 3) Human Genetics and Molecular Biology; 4) Virology and Tumor Biology; 5) Chemoprevention and Pharmacology; 6) Health Practices Research. The Fox Chase Cancer Center has extensive NCI peer- reviewed cancer control funding including two program project grants: a Cancer Control Science Program (Enhancing Adherence to Cancer Control Regimens) and a Liver Cancer Prevention Program. In addition, there are grants supporting research in breast cancer screening, liver cancer screening, bladder cancer screening in the work site as well as tobacco control and prevention in high risk populations including African-Americans, adolescent mothers and men and women over age 65 years. This postdoctoral education and training program will help to alleviate the national shortage of experienced investigators in cancer prevention and control research.